gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Transcendant
|storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}Cyber Transcendants are individuals who have been artificially modified with nanotechnology. The term does not refer to a single state, as a range of possible Cyber Transcendants exist. Distinguished Characteristics Unlike Natural Transcendants, Cyber Transcendants gain their abilities by the presence of nanites within the individual's bloodstream, artificially altering the brain to increase synaptic reaction time and mental capabilities. As a result, they exhibit similar base capabilities as Natural Trascendants, but require the constant presence of nanites to maintain their abilities. Should a Cyber Transcendant's nanites be disabled or rendered inactive, most will normally suffer a loss of all advanced abilities. In some cases, long-term exposure to nanites can lead to permanent alterations to the brain structure, maintaining basic enhancements to cognition and reflexes. Cyber Transcendants also display a unique ability to mentally interface with computer systems mentally, using the nanites to generate a localised electromagnetic field that can communicate with wireless systems. The electromagnetic aura created can be amplified by a specialised pilot suit, or even the frame of a mobile suit. This resulting technopathy can be used to mentally interface with various systems, allowing them to communicate with and control any system within range of their influence. The specific range of control within a system that a Cyber Transcendant is capable of depends on a variety of factors; the individual's level of control over their own nanites is of fundamental importance, as well as familiarity and complexity of the system they are accessing. Some systems can be encrypted to reduce the ease at which they can be infiltrated, alternatively a Cyber Transcendant can use their abilities to fortify and block system infiltration. By connecting to a shared system, Cyber Transcendants can also communicate via a form of quasi-telepathy. The sclera and sides of the head behind the eyes glow with a circuitry-like pattern when a Cyber Transcendant uses higher-level powers as a side-effect of increased nanite activity. Typically the colour of the glow is influenced by the individual's psyche, attitude, and level of exertion. Variants While at the fundamental level a Cyber Transcendant is simply an individual who has been enhanced by nanotechnology, the full range of powers they exhibit can vary. Typically this is dependent on the level of integration between the body and the nanites. The weakest Cyber Transcendants are simply individuals who have been given nanite doses (known as Argus-types) and do not exhibit any advanced abilities. More enhanced versions must undergo a level of separation of mind and body, integrating the nanites within several key structures of the brain so that the consciousness can temporarily extend to wireless computer systems (known as Phrixus-types). Phrixus-type Cyber Transcendants demonstrated greater combat potential than Argus-Types, but showed a high level of failure in creation. Due to the difficulty in creating "Top-Down" Cyber Transcendants, the Praetorians began developing a more drastic method of creating them, involving the removal of an individual's consciousness from their original body and transplanting it to a new body created to accept the nanites. These "Bottom-Up" (or Aeolus-type) Cyber Transcendants showed a far more formidable potential, as their enhanced bodies were fully optimised to support the nanites. The Aeolus-types normally retained their original personalities and were visually indistinguishable from their original human forms. Cecil Harlow, the first known Cyber Transcedant, is technically classed as a Xuthus-type Cyber Trascendant. Though he shares multiple traits with Aeolus-type Transcenants, he exhibited several latent abilities of a Natural Transcendant prior to his conversion. These changes in brainwave patterns, and underlying genetics, are likely responsible for Harlow's enhanced capabilities. The final known form of Cyber Transcendants are the Hellen-types, arguable the most powerful variant, Hellen-type Cyber Transcendants represent the pinnacle of genetic modification, nanotechnology and digital engineering. The Praetorians found that the psychological of the subject was of crucial importance to creating a powerful Cyber Transcendant, as such, they used Delphi to alter the psyche of individuals being converted while their consciousness was being transferred to a new body. The ultimate aim was to create Cyber Transcendants with the psychological traits needed to drive their new cutting-edge nanite-infused bodies. However, this level of modification proved to be dangerous, as many subjects did not survive reintegration with their bodies. Those that did risked becoming dangerously unstable due to flaws in the Praetorians' consciousness modification process.